Supergirl
Biography Early Life Jayla Zor-El was born on Krypton, many years ago. Part of the House of El, she was raised during the final days of Krypton. Her parents were one of few who believed Jor-El was right that the planet was doomed. Much like Jor-El they wanted to make some kind of safeguard for their family. Information Coming Soon Powers Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Supergirl's strength is unknown, but effortlessly ranges into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude is unknown, it is generally accepted that it easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons. Jayla could rival her cousin Ree'Van as the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the universe. Jayla’s strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force (such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass). Superhuman Invulnerability: Supergirl's body is nigh-invulnerable. In addition, her immune system protects from toxins and diseases. The most common explanation is that she, like all Kryptonians, have a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around their bodies within a few millimeters from their skin, and presumably within their bodies as well. The proximity of this field to their skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of them, while cloth that is close to their body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Jayla's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is this understanding which allows her to be able to carry and move objects that would collapse under their own mass, overcoming gravity or inertia tearing them apart around her human-sized hands. Superhuman Stamina: Jayla has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. Theoretically, Kryptonians have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy their cells process; however their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs as well as have the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that their superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. Super-Human Speed - Supergirl is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. She can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Super-Human Breath: Super-Breath is the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill their breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Supergirl can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Super-Human Hearing - Super-Hearing is the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Supergirl has been able to block out ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific sound source or frequency. By doing so, she has been able to single out individuals by heart-beats or voice in an entire city. Flight - Supergirl is able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under the gravity of Earth, Supergirl is capable of speeds of multi Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Her control of her flight is very precise and she can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Enhanced Vision - She possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. She is able to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Part of this mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. •'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision' - Can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Supergirl can see the aura that every living thing generates. •'Telescopic Vision' - Telescopic Vision is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. •'X-Ray Vision' - The ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. She can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in their mind. Supergirl is able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. •'Microscopic Vision' - The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). •'Infrared Vision' - Allows Supergirly better visual acuity in total darkness. •'Heat Vision' - The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by the Kryptonian in question, down to the microscopic level. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)